


you make(up) my heart jump

by oppiyyy



Series: Azakyu Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azakyu Week Day 1 - Makeup, Beta Read, First Kiss....... kind of, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppiyyy/pseuds/oppiyyy
Summary: Kumon lets Azami do his makeup.Written for Azakyu Week 2020!
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: Azakyu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	you make(up) my heart jump

**Author's Note:**

> big thx to my friend sarah (@takeyourheaart on twt) for beta reading :)

"Wow!" Kumon exclaimed when he laid eyes on the makeup products scattered on the couch. "Azami, you have so many products!"

Despite himself, he felt himself color at Kumon's undivided attention at this interest. "Well, yeah. I do wanna be a makeup artist, after all. I gotta have a variety of products."

Seemingly ignoring him, he started shuffling through the variety of items, "Ooooo, what's this!?" he asked, picking up a bottle. He stared at the simple bottle with stars in his eyes.

Azami rolled his eyes, "That's concealer. Stop picking up that shit, it's expensive."

The other's eyes immediately went apologetic, putting the bottle back on its former spot. Kumon had agreed to let the former test out new makeup on him. His eyes sparkled when Azami had asked, and it had made his chest warm and fuzzy. He knew that he had a crush on the older boy at this point. While he could test his new products on himself, he figured it would be the perfect chance to bring Kumon into his world. He was ecstatic that he actually agreed, but he acted nonchalant nonetheless.

"Did you bring your moisturizer?" Azami asked.

Kumon perked right up, holding the bottle out to him, "Yep! Right here!" He snatched it from him and examined the bottle. It had been a gift from Azami himself, and some of the product was gone from inside. So Kumon was actually using it, huh. "I forget to put it on some days," he said sheepishly, reading Azami's thoughts.

"But I can tell you're using it," he said, squirting some of the product onto his hands, "Your skin is nicer." He noticed Kumon's cheeks go pink at the comment, but he didn't mention it as he went to stand in front of him. Azami had done lots of makeup before. In fact, he's done Kumon's before. But something about this, with just the two of them, feels different.  _ Intimate _ , his brain supplies, but he squishes that thought before he can think about it further. He drove the idea away by busying himself with rubbing the moisturizer on Kumon's face. However, that plan of attack proved to be inefficient because he could feel the other's breath tickle his wrists.

"Wh-what's next?" Kumon asked, voice cracking once Azami stepped away.

Azami picked up a bottle, "Primer."

"Primer? What's that do?"

"It basically gives a clean canvas to work with," he said. "Primer is mainly used to help the makeup on your face last longer." Kumon hummed but didn't talk further when he felt Azami's hands on his cheeks.

The room suddenly felt way too hot, so he said something to fill the silence that had overtaken the room. "You're all warm," Azami said after the product was applied. "Do you have another fever?" He rested the back of his hand on his forehead, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. This gesture only made the warmth on his face worse, going from a warm bath to molten lava. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay! It's just, uh… kinda hot in here!" Azami quirked his eyebrow at that comment.

"It's the middle of winter," he said, despite agreeing with Kumon.

Kumon chuckled nervously, "Haha, yeah! It is, isn't it?"

"You're a weirdo," Azami mumbled, "Is it okay if I keep going?" Kumon only nodded at his question, so he set out to find the concealer that matched his skin tone.  _ What is up with this weirdo? _ he thought distantly. The way he was stammering made it seem like he was nervous, but that couldn't be the case, right? What possible reason did Kumon have to be this flustered around him? His mind was on overdrive, from his friends' reactions to the close proximity they were sharing. 

"Um, before I joined the company, I didn't know there were so many steps to makeup," Kumon said, seemingly to break the silence as Azami had before. "Like, I didn't know skin care was apart of it."

He opened the concealer cap and raised his eyebrow, "Well, yeah. If you're not taking care of your skin, some makeup can dry it out."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that!"

Azami found himself smiling at how excited he was. "You don't have to pretend you care," he said, "...Though I appreciate it." he added, leaning in to draw circles under Kumon's eyes with the stick. 

"But I'm not pretending," he said with no hesitation. "I like learning about makeup from you." Now Azami was the one beet red as he processed those words. Stupid Kumon caring about him and his interests… he wasn't making this dumbass crush any easier to deal with. "Hehe, now you're all red," he said because he couldn't just let it go, could he?

"Shut up."

Kumon giggled at the comment, "Sorry, sorry. You're just making the cutest expression right now."

Azami wanted to wring his neck for saying these things to him. They made his heart flutter with hope, and he hated it. "Fuck off, I'm not cute," he said, "I'm almost done. Just the foundation is left." 

The other pouted, "Aw, you're not doing like, eyeshadow and stuff? I'm curious about how I'd look, to be honest."

"I mean, I can if you want."

His face instantly lit up, "Yeah! I wanna show my brother and Muku after too! Can I!?"

He shrugged, trying his best to seem like he didn't care. In reality, he felt his stomach flip at the fact that Kumon wanted to show off his work. "Yeah, I guess… Now stay still."

Kumon surprisingly listened to his words, letting him work in complete silence. Sat in the silence, he almost wished the other boy spoke now. Anything to drown out these impure thoughts he was having. He hadn't even met Kumon's parents, yet he wanted nothing more than to just… hold his hand. Dammit, he felt himself burning up again!

To distract himself, he screwed the foundation container shut and looked over at his personal makeup collection for eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mind as well grab mascara while he was at it. He paused when it came to the lipstick. If he put his own lipstick on Kumon, wasn't that basically an indirect kiss? He stopped to ponder it but ultimately decided that seeing Kumon in his lipstick was worth it.

All the sitting still must've affected Kumon because he started fidgeting once it was time to put the eye makeup on. "Kumon. Sit still."

"Sorry!" 

Despite Azami almost messing up three times because of the squirming, he found it stupidly endearing. He wanted to rip his dumb heart out of his chest at the thought. He grabbed the purple eyeshadow palette more forcefully than intended and pondered which shade to use. In the silence, he could hear Kumon's breathing, and it was super distracting. No matter what he did at that moment, his thoughts traveled back to that smiling boy, and it made his heart skip a beat.

Eventually, he decided on doing a simple look, a hint of white eyeshadow near the bottom of his eyelids that transitioned gradually into a violet color. The winged eyeliner he applied after made the darker color pop out more. He stepped back and examined his work, and when he saw the way Kumon looked up at him with big, expecting eyes, he knew he shouldn't have. The other boy was visibly flushed, the color seeping down to his neck. He grabbed the mascara off his shelf before he could get lost in those golden eyes.

Leaning in again, he carefully applied the mascara, occasionally grumbling at Kumon to stop squirming so much. When Kumon laughed sheepishly, his breath hit the back of his wrist again, making goosebumps appear on the surrounding skin. The action almost made him drop the wand and run out of the room, but he kept his composure.  _ This'll be over soon _ , he told himself, just the lipstick and then we're done. He closed the mascara and replaced it with the light pink lipstick. Azami tried not to visibly gulp while opening the container. 

When the end of the wand touched his lips, he couldn't stop himself from staring more intently than necessary. It was just applying lipstick, yet he concentrated like he would when applying his own eyeliner. Kumon kept his eyes on him while Azami's eyes were glued to his lips, now coated in pretty pink lipstick. His lips were sparkly and shiny, the exact opposite of the chapped texture they usually were.

The thought hit him like a truck, _ I want to kiss him. _

"Are you done?" Kumon asked, snapping Azami out of his trance. He appeared nervous, leg bouncing while he held his hands together on his lap.

"Yeah!" he replied, way too loudly, "Yeah, I'm done. You can go look in the mirror."

Kumon shot up from his seat and turned around to face the mirror. As soon as he did, he smiled big, as he always did. Something about the image of Kumon being happy with his makeup made him incredibly fond. 

"Azami!" he said, turning back to him, "It looks soooo good! You're incredible!"

He felt himself growing hotter by the second, "It's nothing. Any amateur could do that."

Kumon pouted at that, and his pout doubled by the lipstick made him just want to kiss it away. He must've been red as a tomato as he thought about the feeling of Kumon's lips on his, the lipstick smudging away and getting on his own lips. He mentally slapped those thoughts away; after all, kissing was for after marriage! "Aw, give yourself some credit! I think it looks super great! The purple kinda matches my hair too!"

"Well, that's what I was going for."

Suddenly, Kumon was way too close to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and said, "I wanna give you something in return!"

Azami gave him a puzzled look but said, "Okay…?"

At that, Kumon's eyebrows furrowed. He moved his hand from Azami's shoulder to his chin and turned his head so that he was facing his left cheek. A beat passed, and he opened his mouth to question why the fuck Kumon was touching him when he felt his lips on his cheek. His heart was drumming against his chest at the feel of his glossed lips giving him a simple peck on the cheek. However, it was over before it even began because before Azami could call him out, he ran towards the door.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go show Muku the makeup! Bye!" he said, swiftly shutting the door behind him. Azami felt as if he had been in the sauna for twenty-four hours straight. A million thoughts were running through his mind as he just… stood there in the middle of his room. They had just skipped so many steps. Briefly, he thought about chasing down Kumon, but his mind wasn't functioning properly. 

So he did what any normal person would do in this situation. He trapped himself in his room for the rest of the day.

-

He heard the door open around dinner time, and of course, it was shitty Sakyo wondering where he's been. "Bon? You in here?" he asked in the darkness.

"Here," he said from where he lay on his bed.

When the light went on, his eyes screamed when the brightness reached him. The footsteps got closer to his bed until he was directly facing Sakyo, and the older man crossed his arms at him. "The other guys said they hadn't seen you much today," he said. "You good?"

'Yeah, yeah," Azami said, mostly trying to convince himself, "Is dinner ready?"

Sakyo nodded, "Come get it."

He climbed down the latter, mind scrambling for something normal to say to Kumon when he saw him at the dinner table. Suddenly, Sakyo stopped him from leaving when he got closer, inspecting his face.

"Bon…" he started, "Is that lipstick on your cheek?"

Azami was going to kill Kumon with his bare hands for putting him into this situation.

  
  



End file.
